17 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 08:00 Dzień dobry 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 09:40 Program dnia 09:45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans /1/ 10:00 Pod jednym dachem /1/: Karp - serial filmowy prod. czechosłowackiej 10:50 Giełda pracy, giełda szans /2/ 11:05 Kultura ludowa - konteksty 11:45 Narodziny firmy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Program dnia 12:15-16:10 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 12:15 Agroszkoła: Produkcja zwierzęca 12:40 O "Kartotece" mówi Andrzej Wanat 12:45 Teatr Telewizji: Jerzy Różewicz "Kartoteka", reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski 14:05 W kręgu Rybczyńskiego 14:30 Awit Szubert - film dok. o krakowskim techniku 14:55 Każdy aktorem własnego szczęścia /cz. 2/ - absolwenci kursu aktorskiego Z. Wardejna rozmawiają nie tylko o sztuce aktorskiej 15:20 Celina z Izola - filmowy rep. o krakowskiej malarce 15:45 Przeszłość - przyszłości 16:10 Program dnia 16:15 Dla młodych widzów: Latający Holender 16:45 Kino nastolatków: Partnerzy - serial prod. USA 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18:00 Bill Cosby Show /33/ - serial kom. prod. USA 18:30 Encyklopedia II Wojny Światowej: Zwycięzcy i Pokonani 19:00 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19:10 Dobranoc: Opowieści upierzonego węża 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w Piłce Nożnej. Mecz Szwecja-Anglia 22:10 Artystki polskie 22:30 Reflex - program publicystyczny 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:00 Dom /9/: Po obu stronach muru - serial TVP 00:40 Program na czwartek TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:40 Rano 08:10 Piłkarze /1/: Nowy przybysz - serial anim. prod. jap. 08:35 Świat kobiet 09:00 Programy lokalne 09:30 Rano 09:40 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 10:00 CNN 10:15 Gospodarka USA /4/: Deficyt budżetowy, czy można z nim żyć?. Polityka finansowa USA, wpływ na ekonomię lat powojennych 10:45 Rano 10:55 Przerwa 15:45 Powitanie 15:50 Piłkarze /1/: Nowy przybysz - serial anim. prod. jap. 16:15 Galopem - magazyn sportów konnych 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Magazyn ekologiczny 17:00 Losowanie Gier Liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17:05 Kobiety-pisarki /3/: Sue Townsend 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Dick Turpin - serial prod. USA 19:00 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 19:20 Aktualności - wywiad Dwójki 19:30 Kreacje operowe Ryszardy Racewicz: Mezzosopran, solistka Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie 20:00 Z biegiem rzeki /4-ost./ - serial prod. ang. 20:55 Miniatury: Malarstwo amerykańskiego XX w. 21:00 Panorama 21:25 Ekspres reporterów 22:10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej: Mecz Francja-Dania, w przerwie meczu Kronika III Międzynarodowego Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" 00:05 Panorama 00:15 Program na czwartek TV Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 16:15 Studio Regionalne 16:50 Lalki świata - rep. 17:20 Program satelitarny MTV 17:30 Gdzie są dwaj, albo trzej zebrani w imię moje - film dok. 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Dni Wydziału Wychowania Muzycznego Akademii Muzycznej w Katowicach 18:40 Atman - program 19:10 Sport w "Trójce" 20:00 Bo oszalałem dla niej - film prod. pol. Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restlees - serial obycz. 13.00 St. EIsewhere - serial 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime - talk show 15.30 Another World - serial 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica - serial s-f 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor - serial komed. 24.00 Tattingers - serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Revs - brytyjski magazyn motorowy 9.00 Longitude - magazyn sportów wodnych 9.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 10.30 Go - magazyn motorowy 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Barcelona '92 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTI 16.00 Squash - Mistrzostwa Europy 17.00 IMSA GTP 1992, Nissan Grand Prix Ohio Camel GT 18.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe zawodowców 18.30 10 pin bowling 19.30 Jeździectwo, pokaz skoków w Cannes, Francja 20.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 21.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 22.00 Golf w USA, seniorzy PGA 23.15 Golf PGA - przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w lndianapolis 1.00 Wyścigi Indy MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 15.30 The Pulse with Swatch - w świecie mody, najnowsze kolekcje, wzory 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Michaela Jacksona 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 18.30 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - widzowie telef. wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, fragmenty koncertów 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Hacker 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara -- serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.50 Szef - serial USA 15.45 CHiPs - serial USA 16.45 Riskant! -- telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Worther - serial RFN 21.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji - program Olafa Krachta 22.15 Stern TV - magazyn telewizyjny 23.00 Właśnie Alaska - serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Airwolf - serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Grenzlalle - Es geschah ubermorgen - franc. serial s-f Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News 9.20 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik 10.10 Ucieczka z Alcatraz 12.00 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial famil. USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel - serial familijny USA 16.00 Bocker - serial krym. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.50 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Das leizte Kapitel - film fab. RFN, 1961 22.10 Akut - afery, analizy, argumenty 22.40 Schreinemakers live -- show 23.50 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 0.10 Wiadomości 0.15 Gefahrten des Todes (The Deadly Companions) - western USA, 1961 r. 1.50 SAT 1 Sport F 1 8:00 Rynek, handel, finanse 8:30 Wydarzenia, komentarze 9:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Na sto dwa - teleturniej 9:45 Triangel - program muzyczny 10:25 Mózg i jego dusza 10:55 Publicystyka aktualna 11:20 Was to nie dotyczy? - program dokumentalny 11:40 Wiadomości 16:35 Wiadomości 16:40 Dlaczego pana zamordowali, generale? - film dokumentalny 17:10 Wiadomości 17:15 Studio reporterów 18:05 Informacje FMSW 18:10 Rynek, handel, finanse 18:40 Prywatyzacja bonowa 19:00 Gimnastyka 19:10 Wieczorynka: Lux i Delux 19:20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19:30 Dziennik 20:05 ME w piłce nożnej: Szwecja - Anglia 22:05 Ekologiczna wędrówka "Śląsk" - program dokumentalny 22:30 Wydarzenia, komentarze 23:05 Olimpijska stawka 5 z 40 23:10 "Plik >>S<<" - film telewizyjny 0:25 Wiadomości ČTV 9:00 Program dla klasy I 9:15 Przyroda na jutro - magazyn ekologiczny 9:45 "Doskonały podstęp" - film telewizyjny wg pow. M. Scahranga 11:10 Sinfonia pacis (portret kompozytora V. Kalabisa) 11:30 Lekarz i ty 14:40-15:50 Programy dla szkół 15:50 Wiadomości 15:55 Kontakt '92 17:45 Wieczorem na ekranie 17:50 Dobranocka: Koleżanka Pimpa 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Wiadomości regionalne 18:30 Przyroda na jutro - magazyn ekologiczny 19:00 Chwila muzyki 19:05 "Na zawsze zielona" - serial prod. angielskiej 20:00 "Husty" - film prod. japońskiej 21:30 Wiadomości 21:55 Spotkanie z czarną boginią - film dokumentalny 22:30 ME w piłce nożnej: Francja - Dania 24:00 Zakończenie programu